


Mente y decisión

by Nakajinko



Category: Saw (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Body Paint, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Anime Spoilers, Cruelty, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Near Death Experiences, No Manga Spoilers, Psychological Trauma, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Trapped, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakajinko/pseuds/Nakajinko
Summary: En un ataque villano, Midoriya y Bakugou los combaten de forma espléndida. Sin embargo, son demasiados, y ni en completa sincronización los consiguen derrotar, siendo capturados y encerrados juntos en una caja. Tendrán que soportarse y cooperar para escapar del oscuro secreto de ese lugar. El terror psicológico será la clave para aceptarse el uno al otro para sobrevivir, pero, ¿se darán cuenta a tiempo o se pondrá el orgullo por delante de la razón?En esta historia intento reflejar cómo sería de verdad una relación katsudeku, con un amor-odio inseparable. O al menos, eso pienso yo que sería.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 6





	1. Morning in UA

En las calles camino a la esculea había un ambiente cómodo, uno sencillo que a Izuku le gustaba mucho. De pequeño solía carecer de él y por ello ha aprendido a apreciarlo realmente. Al contrario de la persona que ahora veía mientras entraba a la escuela.

Intentando pasar por alto ante Kacchan, (cosa que es más difícil de lo que parece) Izuku aparta la mirada y sigue caminando hacia la entrada, sin dar signos de ver la indesapercibida escena que había a unos cunatos pasos desde donde estaba: Bakugo gritando a Kaminari y Kirishima, otra vez.

"¿¡Pero cómo podéis ser tan tristemente inútiles!? No lo hacéis bien ni con el papel en la mano." Se oía decir a Kacchan a la distancia.

"¿Podemos intentarlo una vez más? Seguro que con esta te quedas satisfecho. Lo juramos" le decía Kaminari mientras hacía un ruido sordo al golpear su puño en el pecho, justo en el corazón, demostrando su confianza, "¿verdad, Kirishima, verdad?"

"Te lo aseguramos, bro. Y las promesas son muy de hombres, no hay forma que unos hombres te fallen." Kirishima levantaba el pulgar y mostraba su peculiar sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos.

Ahora Bakugo estaba buscando una forma de decirles que no, porque no se lo creía, no lo habían hecho bien ninguna de las veces anteriores, no iban a hacer bien ahora.

Midoriya, desde la distancia, observaba divertido la cara de confusión de Kacchan. Entre el ceño fruncido y su típico gesto de arrugar el labio inferior que tanto le recordaba a cuando estaban en la escuela media, Izuku no se dió cuenta de que se había quedado quieto justo debajo de las escaleras, sin llegar a subir, mirando el espectáculo de éstos.

Notó que Kacchan echó una mirada rápida por encima del hombro, inexpresiva, y se giró nuevamente hacia los otros dos, pero inmediatamente pensó en quién había visto y se volvió a mirarlo furioso. Deku giró sobre sus talones a la velocidad de la luz dispuesto a subir las escalesras. _'No pasa nada, sigue andando, sigue andando_ ' se tranquilizaba en su cabeza, ' _controla tus piernas, que parezca que continúas tu camino desde el principio_ '. En ese momento no podía sentir nada más que miedo de un Kacchan aburrido y molesto.

Bien, iba por la mitad de las escaleras. Faltaba poco para entrar a la escuela cuando una mano le sujetó del hombro. Deku se gira, viendo que era el propio Kacchan sin igual; 'vaya, qué sorpresa.'

"¡Deku!"

"Ho-hola, Kacchan" respondió Izuku asustado, "qué raro que me llames. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No sé ni para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes." contestó cortantemente. "Así que haz el favor de hacer algo útil en tu vida y enseña a aquellos dos a interpretar bien su papel en la obra de esta tarde"

"¿Eh?..." se quedó en blanco. Notó como pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de reaccionar "Ah, era eso. Va-vale, está bien, pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta yo ahora?"

"¿Tú a mí?" Kacchan se quedó mirándole. Hizo una pausa y le respondió. "Por curiosidad te dejo formularla, pero yo decidiré contestarla o no."

"En ese ca-"

"Es más." le interrumpió con una sonrisa a media cara. "Dila. Di la pregunta o bombardeo alguno de tus posters de All Might, quiero saber qué piensas"

"Per-..." bajó la mirada al suelo. ¿¡A qué venía eso?! Así lo único que le provoca era más miedo. Con los puños apretados y con los hombros tensos, Deku suspiró. En fin, Kacchan no tenía remedio. Levantó la vista y le miro a los ojos: "¿Por qué me llamas a mí y no a cualquier otro?"

Bakugo se sintió algo incómodo de su mirada, pero no iba a dar signos de ello. Devolvió la mirada a los ojos verdes de Deku y la sostuvo. Ninguno de los dos cedió, hacía tiempo que no se miraban directamente y cualquiera diría que estaban enfadados, como casi siempre solían estar. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no era el caso. Estaban en unos de esos moementos donde intentan descubrir qué piensa el otro. Aunque resulta imposible entre ellos, a ambos les parece interesante descubrir los pensamientos contrarios.

"¿Y bien? ¿Te apetece responderme, Kacchan?" se oye la voz de Deku.

"No."

"¿Y me responderás algún día?" insiste.

"Esas ya son dos preguntas." Le va diciendo conforme le agarra del brazo para que le siga hasta Kirishima y Kaminari. "Cállate y presta atención a estos bobos, enséñales."

Izuku sabía que Kacchan no iba a cambiar. Demasiado orgulloso en actos y demasiado orgulloso en palabras. A fin de cuentas siempre lo ha conocido como una persona impulsiva y a la vez seria, cosa que admiraba muchísimo, aún si su carácter le hiciese la vida difícil. Ese constante obstáculo le ha ayudado a hacerse más fuerte, y en su interior le estará agracedido eternamente. Por supuesto, no se atrevería a decirle a Kacchan que le había ayudado y que se lo agradecía. No, no estaba loco, no todavía.

Denki le estaba susurrando algo en el oído a Kirishima. Al verles llegar, levantaron la vista risueños y Kirishima dijo riéndose:

"¡Jajaja, menos mal que no os habéis matado por el camino."

"Cierto, ni siquiera tenéis un ojo morado, JAJAJA." Se rieron más alto a la vez.

Deku vió cómo Kacchan se quedó mirándolos confuso. Su cara daba hasta risa, como cuando uno se queda mirando dos pizarras enteras escritas con ecuaciones. Tanta gracia le hacía que se le escapó una risita suave, la cual Kacchan oyó.

"¿Qué cojo...? Deku también..." Dijo para sí, aunque Izuku pudo escucharlo. "¡EH, hombretones, veréis como no me conteis lo que ocurre! ¡Os convertiré en hombrecitos chamuscados!

Vale, en el momento en el Kacchan se lanzó a agarrar la camiseta de Kaminari, Midoriya no pudo más y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Los estudiantes que entraban se quedaban mirándolos conforme pasaban. Kacchan zarandeaba a Kaminari por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme. "¿¡Qué le decías a Kirishima, eh!? ¿¡Por qué todos os reís?! ¡Desenbucha Chispazo sin cerebro!"

Midoriya verdaderamente no sabía nada de sus cuchicheos, pero ya no podía parar de reír junto con Eijiro. "JAJAJAJAJA" Se oía desde la parte de atrás de Bakugo y Denki.

Sin embargo, esas ruidosas risas fueron calladas de golpe. Un sonido sordo se esparció por todo el patio, un disparo. Todo se quedó en silencio...

"Ka...minari..." fue lo único que se escuchó de la boca de Kacchan en un susurro leve.

Midoriya sólo escuchando su voz, un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo. En sus 16 años que conoce a Kacchan jamás lo oyó tartamudear. Se giro lentamente, sueve, para contemplar cómo Bakugo intercalaba su mirada de su mano temblando donde antes agarraba a Kaminari a quien ahora estaba en el suelo sangrando.

A la vez que Deku y Kirishima dieron un paso para a alcanzar a Bakugo ya inclinado sobre Kaminari, otros dobles disparos cayeron casi en sus pies, impidiéndoles pasar. Kacchan se puso en pie, preparado para enfrentarse a lo que viniese.

Desde un portal muy familiar para los tres, salían muchas personas. Y entre ellas, camuflado entre la multitud, se erguía Shigaraki Tomura, con una pistola en la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yupiiiii. Mi primera historia. No me quiero enrollar mucho aquí.  
> Simplemente decir que es una historia que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribirla, así que no pienso dejarla a mitad, lo juro por arturo.  
> En fin, si tengo algún fallo decídmelo, no muerdo eh.  
> Y ahora me pregunto yo, ¿os gustará? ¿Tendré kudos? Jijiji  
> PD: al final me he enrollado:)


	2. Silencio impotente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo aviso, mis historias a lo mejor son un poco traumáticas, pero no os arrepentiréis del fluffy.

De aquel portal salieron todavía más villanos, todos conocidos de anteriores encuentros: Kurogiri el de los portales, Toga de los cuchillos, Dabi del fuego, Twice el de doble personalidad... Frente a ellos, Shigaraki Tomura, el de manos destructoras.

Los tres estudiantes se colocaron en fila, listos para el ataque hasta que llegasen los profesionales. Con Midoriya en el centro, se abalanzaron y dio comienzo la lucha.

El primero en romper la línea fue Bakugo. Con sus explosiones se elevó en el aire, haciendo sus múltiples giros y volteretas para despistar al enemigo, y fue directo a propinarle un puñetazo a Toga sin piedad. 

Mientras, Izuku y Kirishima fueron corriendo a respaldar a Bakugo en su lucha. Midoriya se desvió a la derecha y se enfrentó de frente a Twice y Kurogiri a la vez, dejando a Kirishima la defensa del lado izquierdo. Las técnicas de combate que usaban aquellos dos le estaba molestando, pero no iba bajar el ritmo, todavía podía seguir toda la tarde. Eijiro eligió un buen oponente. Su piel dura y maciza era una gran ventaja contra el fuego de Dabi. A primera vista, se notaba a Dabi con problemas, mientras Kirishima volaba en el escenario. 

Aunque para volar, volaba Bakugo. Toga se movía rápido, pero no lo suficiente ante el rey de las explosiones. 

Y Shigaraki... se mantenía al margen, como siempre. Analiza la situación y sus posibilidades de vencer. No obstante, no pasaba desapercibido, Midoriya y Bakugo desviaban regularmente cuando podían sus miradas a fijarse en él e intentar adivinar qué tramaba. Tomura tampoco perdía de vista a esos dos, sabía que eran los más peligrosos de los presentes.

"Toga, únete a Kurogiri en el combate, tu velocidad se aprovechará mejor que la de Twice. Dabi, deja al niño piedra y enfrentate al explosivo, tus ataques a distancia serán más eficaces."

"¡A quién se supone que llamas niño!" Kirishima gritó enfadado. Corrió hacia Dabi y le bloqueó el paso hasta Bakugo. "¡Y tú, no irás hacia ellos! No te será tan fácil vencerme."

Dabi sorprendido no vió venir el gancho derecho que hizo Eijiro desde abajo. Eso lo aturdió y le dió suficiente tiempo al 'hombre' piedra a girarse y decirle a Midoriya: "Yo me encargo de éste, ocupáos vosotros de esos, sé que podéis. Al final y al cabo son tres contra dos de la UA, ¿no?" Mostró una vez más su sonrisa completa, proporcionándole ánimos a Izuku, y se giró a continuar su pelea.

Izuku se centró en Toga que venía desde su derecha, y a la carrera Kacchan persiguiéndola. Corrió hacia ella, dispuesto a darle una patada en el costado. Toga apuntaba con la daga a su cabeza, Deku no dudó en esquivarlo, pero justo cuando se hizo a la izquierda una mancha oscura apareció frente a sus ojos y otra en su costado zurdo. Parecía que lo viese a cámara lenta: la mano asestadora del golpe desaparecía para dejarse ver por el lado al que se había inclinado.

2 centímetros para el golpe y le costaría bastante la pelea con esa herida.

Por encima de su cabeza vió cómo Kacchan lo pasaba y le dejaba a Toga casi en sus costillas, sin hacer caso a la situación en la que se encontraba el peliverde _'¿Tanto me odia?'_ No podía evitar pensar. _'¿No a visto lo que ocurre?'_

1 centímetro.

Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en cómo una explosión impactaba a Kurogiri en la cabeza detrás de él. Rápidamente observó el cuchillo alejarse de él y escapando de los portales que se cerraron casi inmediatamente después de que sacara el brazo.

"¡Debería confiar más en tí!" Gritó para que se le escuchara entre tanto humo que había quedado de la explosión.

"¡No me subestimes, Inútil!" Se oyó la voz ronca de Kacchan. Deku casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa cruzando su cara por la ilusión del combate. De nuevo escuchó a Kacchan entre el humo: "¡Haz algo bue-!" *BANG*

Todos se pararon, incluidos los villanos. Seguro que fue Shigaraki, por algo no participaba en el combate. Midoriya se giró lentamente hacia donde vió al villano líder la última vez, pero fue en vano; la nube casi opaca de las explosiones le impedían ver más allá de 2 ó 3 metros por delante de él.

Repetidamente se volvió a formar el siniestro silencio que ponía los pelos de punta.

Deku intentando no hacer ruído se movió en silencio por la nube de humo, en dirección a donde creía haber oído la voz de Kacchan. Iba avanzando, con mucho cuidado, sin levantar sospechas y sin arrastrar los pies en ningún momento. Olía muchísimo a quemado, tal como se esperaba de Kacchan. Deku siempre pensó que podría ser una granada andante. Pronto vió la silueta de una figura, algo más alta que él y con pelo puntiagudo. Sin duda era Kacchan, Kirishima estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Ahora le quedaba pensar cómo llamar su atención sin que reaccionase detonando su nitroglicerina contra él. Kacchan tenía una capacidad de reacción asombrosa, no sería fácil. De echo, solo se le ocurrió una idea ante esa situación.

Suavemente se acercó a el. A la distancia suficiente saltó por encima de él cayendo enfrente suyo, agarrándole las manos y tapándole la boca en un solo movimiento coordinado. Pudo contemplar su cara de vergüenza por haber sido capturado, sobretodo si había sido capturado por D-E-K-U. Los ojos muy abiertos con pupilas casi cerradas fijas en él, destancando su color rojo vivo que podía ver perfectamente a través de tanto humo. Si la mano de Deku no le tapase la boca, Izuku podría jurar que apretaba los dientes.

"Tenemos que buscar a Kirishima." Empezó a decir en un tono muy bajo, por lo que se acercó a él para que le oyera, de modo que casi se rozaban la nariz. Deku se acercó todavía más a su oreja y podía sertir el calor del otro en sus mejillas. "Por favor, vayamos en silencio, no queremos despertar su atención. Necesitamos hacer una emboscada".

Se alejó, le miró a los ojos y empezó a apartar la mano de su boca, aunque le resultaba divertirlo un Kacchan silencioso.

Nada más acabó de soltarle, Kacchan le agarró de los hombros con una velocidad terrorífica, asustándole y casi haciéndole soltar un grito. Esta vez el rubio se acercó a su oreja y habló: "Escúchame bien, quiero ganar, pero no vamos a poder hacerlo sin formar técnicas conjuntas. Si quieres salvar a la gente de este instituto tienes que usar ese cerebro que tienes y ayudar a Kirishima." Hizo una pausa. Notaba la respiración de Kacchan contra su oreja. " Yo voy a acercarme por la derecha, que es por donde dejamos a la loca de los cuchillos y así no te causará más problemas. Tú vete por la izquierda. De esta forma, si nos pilla a alguno, que haga de cebo mientras el otro le alcanza." Terminó de explicar. Sin más le soltó y empezó a caminar agachado despacio a la derecha. Deku hizo lo mismo hacia la izquierda.

El humo empezaba a dispersarse, pero seguía sinedo complicado ver a más de dos metros tuyo. Se desplazaba todo lo sigiloso que podía, con miedo de encontrarse a alguien que no fuera Kirishima.

Bakugo continúo por su zona. Ya tendría que estar llegando a donde se encontraba Kirishima, pero no lo veía aún. Se tensó rápidamente al notar movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo era Deku, el cual había encontrado la zona sin ningún villano a la espalda.

Se acercó para preguntarle si había notado algo extraño, pero en su camino se tropezó con un bulto. Ambos bajaron la mirada al suelo y la vista los horrorizó. Había un dardo clavado en un brazo desnudo, el color rojos de las prendas bailaban en su mente. Kirishima estaba incosciente, puede que muerto. _'¿Incosciente? ¿Muerto?'_ Hablaba la mente de Bakugo. _'¿El dardo lleva veneno o será solo sedante?'_

Levantó la vista hacia Deku para ver su expresión, sin embargo no podía verla. Deku tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, sombría e inexpresiva. El pelo le cubría los ojos, pero no hacía falta verlos para saber que estaba destrozado.

Deku se incorporó y le miró, cosa que no esperaba que hiciese y le asustó interiormente.

"Kacchan," Empezó serio, pero aún en voz baja. "éste es el plan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Habéis visto cómo Kacchan protege a Deku de volver con Toga? ¿Lo habéis visto, lo habéis visto? jajaja, qué triste que no haya nadie que se ría conmigo.  
> En fin, escribiré el siguiente cuando pueda.


	3. Batalla decisiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batalla decisiva, ¿ganarán?

Toga revisaba la parte trasera. Ya había se habían desecho del chico de pelo rojo, pero sabía que ese no era el más peligroso de los tres. No habían podido alcanzar dónde cayó después del disparo, pero ese no era el problema ahora. Debía estar alertar a cualquier indicio de movimiento. Le resultaba extraño que no los hubiesen localizado ya, sin duda aquellos dos tenían un nivel superior al de los demás y por eso precisamnete nos los subestimaban. Estaban poniendo todas sus estrategias en juego.

La chica se movía despacio centrando su cabeza en los sentidos del oído y vista. No podía perder la oportunidad de luchar con su querido Izuku.

De pronto, oyó un sonido a su derecha, lo que le hizo girarse repentinamente y parar en seco su brazo extendido justo antes de que su cuchillo tocase el cuello de su compañero de batalla Shigaraki. Se sentía frustrada. Un poco más y le hubiese cortado.

"¿Por qué narices vienes aquí? Sabes que ésta es mi área." le soltó enfadada.

"Sabía que no ibas a cortarme." respondió éste con su voz seca. "Venía a comprobar que no te salías del plan en el caso de que te cruzases con el niño que da patadas."

Ante esa respuesta Himiko se avergonzó. Se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir. Como reacción al color que se empezaba a ver en sus mejillas, Toga pegó un salto y se tapó con sus manos sujentando sus mangas.

"¡Aaayyyy!" sin alzar mucho la voz, pero lo suficiente para que Shigaraki la oyera. Levantó uno de sus brazos hacia él y le señaló mientras le hablaba. "¡No me puedo creer que no confíes en mí!" Usó de escusa ante su colorete. "¡Sabes que seguiré tu plan, estoy igual de interesada en saber qué pasa!"

"Lo sé." Le aseguró. "Confío en ti. Pero recuerda que en el plan no te incluye adelantándote a los sucesos ni interviniendo en ellos."

Toga le miró y sucesivamente agachó la cabeza. Era verdad, sabía que a veces perdía la cabeza y convenía que alguien estuviese cerca. Realmente Himiko quería que el plan saliese ben. Se incorporó y le asintió con la cabeza, aceptándolo a patrullar con ella. Era cierto que confiaba en él, tanto que le asustaba depender demasiado de una sola persona.

Investigaban la zona, todo parecía en calma. La odiosa nube de humo que había dejado el niño rubio le estaba molestando lo suficiente como para blandir su cuchillo y moverlo de un lado para otro sin sentido y golpear el aire. Con suerte conseguiría la sangre de Izuku.

Se giró a comprobar la posición de su compañero, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un movimiento rápido en las sombras, seguido de un destello verde. Algo le golpeó en la cabeza dejándola mareada. Perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y cayó de costado al suelo. Desde abajo observó cómo otra figura distinta apareció frente a Shigaraki y explotó en su cara. Encima de ella reconoció a su Izuku, que veía seguir los movimientos de su compañéro, el chico explosión. Parece que hubiesen planeado todo. _'Ese es mi Izuku-kun_ ' pensó Toga. Notó poco a poco cómo se le cerraban los ojos con un sonrisa en el rostro, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

"Izu...ku..."casi ni se oía a sí misma.

Por el contrario, parece que Izuku sí que la escuchó, porque bajó la mirada hacia ella y se agachó a su lado.

"Perdóname" le dijo con su típico tono serio y sevicial. Himiko no pensó que fuese a darle un golpe en la nuca. Cayó desmayada. Eso no se lo esperaba ella; que su Izuku haría algo tan frío.

* * *

"¿Estás preparado para el plan?" Preguntó a Deku a pesar de mirar directamente y con odio a Shigaraki, el cual estaba en frente, con su mano tapándole el rosto. Sin embargo se podía notar su sonrisa debajo.

"No dudes. Estoy listo." Le contestó. "Pero, ahora que lo pienso, Kacchan... No pierdas los nervios."

"¿Ha?" Se giró en un segundo a mirarle. Qué poco tardó. "¿En serio piensas eso de mí? En combate cambio mucho. Sé qué hay que hacer mejor que tú."

"Bueno... Si tú lo dices..." Continuó indeciso. "Aún así, ten en cuenta lo que te digo."

La expresión de Kacchan cambió completamente. Una vena se le hinchó el las sienes, arrugas se dejaron ver en su frente y apretó los dientes contra sí. Un gruñido salia de su garganta. Eso no le gustaba a Midoriya, convenía problemas. 

"¡Te estoy diciendo que voy a seguir TÚ plan! ¡TE he hecho caso y no me estoy cabreando por ello! ¡Así que cállate de una jodida vez, De-ku!" 

"Va-vale, Kacchan. Pero, ¿puedes dejar de gritar?"

"¡Ahgg! ¿Por qué te soporto tan poco cada vez que abres la boca...?" 

Shigaraki se había quedado atónito. Esos eran los mejores de la famosa universidad UA. Sí, sin duda eran aquellos, no había duda alguna. 

' _En fin,_ ' pensaba Tomura ' _esperaré a que se tranquilicen. Si doy el primer paso sabrán mis intenciones. Es mejor que empiecen ellos._ '

"Kacchan, está bien. Tú eres fuerte, haz el primer paso. Yo te sigo."

"¿Me puedo fiar de que protegerás mis espaldas?" dijo con desprecio. "Ni de broma." dijo al fin.

"¿Me prefieres delante?" le hizo razonar. 

"..." arrugó la frente y miró al suelo pensativo. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Hizo una pausa antes de que le hablase a los ojos: "Yo atacaré primero, maldito." suspiró "Me debes un favor gigante sólo por confíar en ti. Así que no la cagues, inútil Deku."

Deku ni le contestó. En cuanto Bakugo vio cómo aparecía una brillante sonrisa en la cara del peliverde, desvío la mirada algo avergonzado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Le había concedido una oportunidad para demostrarle que también podía llegar lejos, ir a la par con él. ' _Al menos eso me asegura que dará todo de sí en ganar_ ' pensó inconscientemente.

Shigaraki se tensó y puso sus sentidos a cien. Veía al de las explosiones acercarse poco a poco. Solo tenía que atraparlo en vuelo por su brazo y degradarlo, de esa forma no podría utilizar más su habilidad, ya que se apoyaba en la fuerza de sus brazos.

Bakugo dejó atrás a Deku y se dirigió de frente hacia el de pelo azul. A unos 10 metros de separación entre ellos, éste se paró, sin dejar de mirar al villano, inamovible. 

Deku, desde el fondo, observaba la tremenda tozudez de Kacchan. Tenía claro que, aunque no se llevasen bien, podía confiar plenamente en él, sin vacilaciones.

Por parte de Bakugo, odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero conocía perfectamente la habilidad de su compañero y sabía que podía no podía dudar de ella. La usaría con él contra cualquier obstáculo que tuviesen. Como el de ahora.

Le miró por unos segundos más y de pronto se elevó en el aire con una explosión. Diez metros eran muy poco espacio para esas rápidas explosiones, que al cabo de unos poquísimos segundos ya estaban encima de Shigaraki. 

' _Ya entiendo_.' la voz de Shigaraki en su cabeza. ' _No me quieren dejar tiempo para pensar._ '

Sin embrago, Shigaraki también traía un plan desde el principio. Sólo tenía que agarrar el brazo del rubio e inhabilitarlo.

No le hizo falta pensar. Se mantenía frío a la situación. Ya veía su objetivo encima del él. El rubio adelantó su brazo derecho con la intención de propinarle uno de sus ataques. Bien, ahora sólo tenía que esquivar hacia un lado y agarrar su muñeca. 

Se deslizó a su derecha, ya preparado para seguir el movimiento de su rival en juego. Sin embargo, el contrario se inclinó y dio un bombazo en el suelo que lo elevó por los aires. Al saltar, detrás de él, apareció el peliverde ya con la inercia de asestarle una patada en la cabeza.

' _¡Todo era una finta! Desde el principio el que iba a atacar el pleiverde, la conversación entera era para despistar._ ' Descubrió. ' _¡El brazo del rubio hizo un arco que me engañó mientras tapaba el movimiento del su compañero con su propio cuerpo y humo de sus explosines!_ '

Era imposible esquivarlo, así que se cubrió con sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe, el cual lo recibió doloroso de todas formas. No le dio ni tiempo a abrir los ojos y situarse en el combate cuando ya tenía de nuevo al rubio sobre él, esta vez golpeándole de verdad y muy en serio.

Esa explosión le escoció como si se le hubiese caído en la piel aceite hirviendo. No se quería quedar en esa posición mucho tiempo, conocían dónde estaba. Saltó aprovechando que no le veían por el humo formado y cambió su localización.

Izuku por su parte empezó a buscar a Kacchan. Debían encontrarse pronto, tanto ruido seguro que había revelado al resto de villanos que estaban con Shigaraki. Bakugo, al igual que Midoriya, tanteaba la nada y ponía oído en busca de cualquier señal que titulase dónde estaba el Nerd.

Los nervios estaban comiendo a Izuku por dentro, lo que menos le gustaba de de sí mismo era su incontrolable capacidad de analizar la situación. "El humo está demasiado alto para que ningún villano pueda verme a mí o a Kacchan." Empezó a hacer su tradicional murmullo, apoyando su mentón sobre sus dedos, sin saber a dónde iba, sumergido en sus pensamientos. "Pero, igual que para ellos me ocurre a mí. No le encuentro. A menos que pueda hacer algún ruido o algún gest-. No espera, un gesto no, hay demasiado huno y además..." Continuó haciendo teorías.

Bakugo seguía tanteando el humo, removiéndolo con la esperanza que detrás de éste encontarse a Deku. _'No lo digas como si encontrar a ese renacuajo sea importante_ ' se quejó en su cabeza. Pronto empezó a escuchar susurros en el aire y se inmovilizó. No había pensado que podría cruzarse con algún enemigo. Tendría que tentar a la suerte. _'Todos menos la loca, todos menos la loca..._ ' Se repetía a la vez que iba recortando su distancia hacia la del sonido.

En la nube oscura empezó a distinguir una figuara más o menos de su misma altura y con un cabello bastante revuelto. La cara de Bakugo se transformó en la expresión _'¿en serio?_ ' al no tener duda de quién era. Si fuese Toga no sabría que este individuommocoso tenía esa manía, sólo el Inútil lo hacía.

Aunque al fin y al cabo la búsqueda del Nerd ha sido exitosa gracias a ese gran defecto no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de reprocharle que los villanos podrían haberle escuchado antes.

Se le acercó desde atrás en silencio, sin que le sintiese. Le agarró su hombro derecho y notó cómo éste empezó a temblar debajo de él. 

"¿Cómo piensas que voy a confiar en ti si lo único que haces es temblar de miedo?" se burló. 

Deku paró en seco de temblar. No movía ni un músculo. Se giró poco a poco a verle directamente. "Lo harás. Lo demostraré" le miró con determinación. "Te demostraré que puedo llegar tan alto como tú, hacer tanto como tú, luchar como tú. Más te vale no quedarte atrás, Kacchan."

Kacchan no quiso mostrar el gran asombro que sentía por dentro, le dejó por un momento sin palabras. De por sí sabía que era capaz de proteger sus espaldas, pero no se esperaba que lo dijera de esa forma. Sentía electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, se alegraba de que ese desafío no hubiese muerto, de que Deku no se había echado para atrás aún.

Bakugo le asintió con la cabeza mirándole directamente a los ojos. Deku sorprendido le sonrió levemente, más para sus adentros que para el gruñón de enfrente. Pero en el acto, distinguió un pequeño punto rojo que se movía sobre el brazo de Kacchan. Conectó cables en seguida en su cabeza y saltó sobre Kacchan, apartándolo de la luz roja.

A Bakugo le pareció verlo todo a cámara lenta: Deku empujándolo hacia atrás, cómo un láser rojo se posicionaba sobre el costado de éste, un golpe lejano y distante acompañado de un silbido sonante, un dardo acertando en su objetivo, y lo último, los ojos de Deku mirándole con horror.

Midoriya cayó y Bakugo se agachó en seguida a su lado, sosteniéndole sentado. Todavía no había perdido el conocimiento.

"Deku, mantente despierto" le impuso como orden.

"Me pregun-to..." Se esforzó por decir el herido. "¿Te he de-vuelto el favor, Ka-cchan?" 

"Gah, cállate. Solo o seas un vago y no te duermas. Perderás la oportunidad de demostrarm-" se calló ante lo que estaba diciendo. _'¿De demostrarme lo lejos que has conseguido llegar? ¿En serio piensas eso ahora?_ ' Caviló en su cabeza.

Observó cómo Deku luchaba contra sus ojos. Se estaba esforzando por no cerrarlos, se notaba que hacía lo que podía. No obstante, cada vez los párpados se le hacían más pesados y podía levantarlos menos, tanto que llegó un punto en el que ya no pudo abrirlos y perdió la consciencia. 

Kacchan miraba... Sentía su peso muerto sobre sus brazos.

Deku cayó inconsciente sin expresión alguna. El pelo le tapaba la cara y su cabeza se apoyaba sobre el estómago de Bakugo. Éste vio el dardo en las costillas, se inclinó y se lo quitó. A la mierda el plan. Así de rápido habían cambiado las cosas. 

Putos dardos. 

No sabía qué era lo que sentía en ese momento. Le dolían los dientes de tanto apretarlos y le dolía el pecho desde dentro. ¿De verdad sentía tristeza? ¿De verdad sentía ira? Se dio cuenta de que al disparar a Deku le afectó de forma diferente que cuando le ocurrió lo mismo a Kaminari y Kirishima. Con ellos dos la ira invadió, pero la tristeza no se dejó ver.

Su cabeza no daba de sí en ese momento, no quería pensar, no quería sentir esa tristeza que sintió sólo por Deku. No el encontraba explicación, pero tampoco le importaba ahora. Sabía que iba a hacer una locura.

Buscaba venganza. ¿Por Deku? Bah, quién sabe, sólo quería devolver el dolor que le había causado y el de todos, sobre todo de Dek-. No, el de todos, ¿qué narices pensabas?

Se incorporó dejando la cabeza de Deku suavemente sobre el frío suelo. La niebla empezaba a disiparse y enfrente empezó a distinguir cinco figuras. Perfecto, están todos, así les podría hacer sufrir. Hasta Toga había despertado. 

Dio unos pasos hacia el frente. Esos resultaron en trote. Luego dieron lugar a una carrera. Iba a la carga, no pensaba frenar. Al borde de casi alcanzarlos se elevó con una explosión y consiguió engañar a Twice y Toga, haciéndoles romper su formación. 

Sobre el aire tenía ventaja, podía moverse más rápido, dar golpes más fuertes y observar la situación. Su principal objetivo era Dabi, ese oponente sería peor que un dolor de muelas si tuviese libertad de uso de sus llamas, era el único que podría darle sobre el aire.

Se dejó caer desde el cielo, en dirección al villano de llamas. Estaba cogiendo bastante velocidad para golpearle con mucha fuerza, pero algo interfirió en su caída que le hizo desviar su ataque para aterrizar a unos metros alejados de todos. Miró la causa de la distracción en su brazo.

Un dardo. 

Levantó la vista a sus oponentes. ¿Eran aquellas figuras borrosas los villanos? Espera, estos dardos... Sintió cómo se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo por el alivio que sintió. ' _¡Son dardos anestésicos!_ ' respiraba con dificultad. _'¡Dek-, todos siguen vivos!'_

 _'Un momento'_ continuaron sus pensamientos. _'No puedo rendirme aquí, tengo que sacarlos. Hacer como Deku y salvarlos de sus manos.'_

Volvió a levantar la vista y observó las figuras acercándose a él, dispuestas a comprobar si seguía despierto.

Pensó: _'Deku sobre este tiempo ya se habría dormido. Debe ser por mi energía que siguo despierto.'_ Paró y pensó mejor lo que decía. _'¡Qué tonterías tan grandes, no tiene sentido porqué! Tengo que aprovecharlo y punto.'_

Decidió probar la técnica del muerto. Intentó no mover siquiera sus caja torácica para respirar cuando ya estaban cerca. Tomura se agachó y se puso a su altura para levantarle el flequillo y poder verle mejor. Justo antes de que le tocase, Bakugo le agarró la muñeca y se la dejó inutilizada por una explosión. Éste retrocedió con odio e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a algún punto por encima de él.

Bakugo despegó y pasó sobre ellos en el aire. Estando en vuelo sintió otro pellizco en la espalda y volteó en el aire para verse clavado otro dardo en su espalda. La imagen no era demasiado agradable que digamos. La sangre corría sobre su espalda más de lo que lo había hecho en su brazo y volvía a percibir sus sentidos atrofiados por la droga.

A pesar de perder el equilibrio, consiguió llegar hasta el cuerpo de Deku. Le agarró por las piernas y espalda para sujetarlo por delante de él. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba con un nuevo dilema: salir de allí con Deku en sus brazos sin poder usar sus explosiones. Era un grave problema, sobre todo con el riesgo de los dardos.

Kacchan se percató que Shigaraki volvía a hacer el mismo gesto con la cabeza. Esto le advirtió para prepararse de esquivar el disparo, viniera de donde viniese.

Afortunadamente, su súper capacidad de reacción y los pocos sentidos que le quedaban, le permitieron saber de dónde iba a venir el dardo venenoso para poder apartarse a tiempo. 

Más dardos vinieron y por el momento no tenía problemas en esquivarlos. Sus sentidos se esmpezaban a recuperar y sentía que de alguna forma conseguiría escapar de allí. No sabía cómo, pero su cuerpo era más fuerte ante esa droga; o la sangre con defensas apropiadas, o era inmune, o probablemente su tremenda energía en esos monentos contrarrestraba el sedante que le metieron; pero no llegaba a caer dormido.

"Atacad" Oyó la voz de Shigaraki y las ilusiones de Bakugo se vinieron abajo. Con tanto le sería imposible lidiar. Tenía que huir ya.

Fue corriendo hasta la salida. Faltaba poco, 25 metros.

Una dardo se dirigía hacia él desde el costado derecho. Podía esquivarlo, solo tenía que-. Una nube negra le tapó la vista de la bala, y por consiguiente apareció otra nube delante del cuerpo de Deku. _'Kurogiri'_ no pensó más.

Con rapidez sobre humana consiguió girar su cuerpo, haciendo que la bala se clavase en su espalda, acompañando a la que ya tenía.

Más balas vinieron en su dirección y más manchas negras aparecieron cambiando el lugar de aparición de ellas.

 _'Estamos perdidos.'_ El orgullo de Bakugo se desintegró completamente. No es para nada usual que el rubio diga esto, pero no podía hacer más. Se arrodilló, puso a Deku en el suelo y le cubrió la trayectoria de las balas para que no le diese ninguna con su cuerpo sobre él haciendo de cúpula.

Pinchaban. Muchos a la vez parecía que te iban a perforar. Primero notó un líquido caliente que caía de su cuello y goteaba sobre la cara de Deku en rojo. A esto le acompañó una pérdida total de los sentidos, podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada. Por último, sintió el colapso de su cuerpo. Evitó caer sobre Deku echándose a un lado, dejándole cubierto de sangre. Rendido y cansado, dejó cerrar los ojos y aceptar la dura derrota. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, estoy de vuelta. Mis enhorabuenas por poder continuar la historia a la vez que los estudios.  
> En este capítulo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, pero también el que más tiempo me ha llevado. Creo que se nota, es bastante larguillo jejej  
> Disculpad si he tardado en publicarlo, pero como ya dije, lo continuaré cada vez que pueda, no lo voy a dejar a medio:D


	4. Oscuridad compartida

Existe un estado mental en el realmente te encuentras en la nada antes de la muerte. No piensas, no te preguntas dónde estás, qué está pasando a tu alrededor. Y sin embargo, tu cabeza no se queda quieta. Recuerdos. Imágenes que pasan por tu cabeza es la única pista que te dan para saber que sigues despierto.

En esos momentos, Bakugo pasaba por este estado. Veía cómo caía al suelo derrotado frente a Shigaraki, la imagen de Kaminari y Kirishima sin vida tumbados, Deku perdiendo la consciencia después de haber luchado juntos.

* * *

Le pareció sentir una extraña sensación. Su cuerpo dormido ahora empezaba a despertar y se le formó un hormigueo ascendente bastante molesto. Esas imágenes volvieron a su cabeza de nuevo y no pudo evitar exaltarse. 

De golpe abrió los ojos y levantó su cuerpo por instinto huyendo de esos recuerdos. En el acto se golpeó con algo duro que le hizo retroceder a su postura inicial. Espera, ¿qué situación de mierda era esta? 

Literalmente dos alumnos de primer año de la UA estaban encerrados en una caja de metal, no más de un metro y medio de base y un metro de altura, con unos simples agujeros en cada lateral para respirar. Y su compañero de caja no podía haber sido otro más que Deku.

Que el Inútil estuviese vivo significa que sus dardos no eran de veneno mortal, eran sedantes. Entonces se preguntó dónde acabaron Kaminari y Kirishima, deberían seguir vivos. ¿O no? Intentaría no pensar en ello. Primero tiene que lidiar con la situación actual. 

Ambos seguían con sus trajes de héroes, pero se agradeció que las granadas en los brazos de Bakugo estaban ausentes.

Bakugo se encontraba el tumbado bocarriba en el suelo. Su nuca hacía un movimiento extraño contra la pared ya que no le cabía. En el extremo opuesto, sus piernas se doblaban por la falta de espacio y se abrían dejando espacio Deku. ' _Gah, Deku_ '. 

Ya dicho, Deku tenía sus rodillas por debajo de los glúteos de Kacchan y entre sus piernas. Esta posición obliga al rubio a tener levantada la cadera hacia el otro, irritándole aún más. El peliverde no tenía otra opción más que dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Kacchan. El rubio ante esa posición incómoda, se revolvió en su sitio intentando alejarse del Nerd, pero lo único que consiguió fue rozar sus caderas sobre el otro. Paró al instante de notar el cosquilleo por su cuerpo.

Al instante, Deku le miró y supo que él también lo había notado. Kacchan se sintió entonces incómodo en otro sentido y se percató del leve sonrojo que le subía a la cara. Quiso apartar la mirada de Deku, ahora también nervioso y rojo de vergüenza, para que no le descubriese, tapándose disimuladamente el rostro con las manos. Deku sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada, aunque podía observar cómo Kacchan hacía una mueca de rabia con su boca. Decidió simplemente intentar alejarse él, ya que era el que estaba arriba y tenía más espacio sobre él. Reconocía que, conociendo la personalidad de Kacchan, éste debía de sentirse bastante oprimido.

Más en cambio, ahora se encontraba algo separado él, intentando alejar el poco espacio que tenía, con los brazos estirados por los costados del rubio y levantando su peso. 

Unas gotas caían desde arriba, golpeando sin descanso la nuca de Deku. Seguramente por ese sin descanso se había despertado antes que Bakugo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dormir por culpa del agua, pero de alguna forma se alegró de tener a alguien de compañía, incluso si ese alguien le odiaba. 

"¿Perdimos el combate?" dijo en voz bajo, sin intención de que le escuchasen. 

"No te quejes, Deku. Estamos aquí por tu culpa" añadió asqueado. 

Izuku se quedó perplejo ante el último comentario. "¿En serio? ¿Fue... Mi culpa?" empezó a temblarle la voz. 

Ante la inesperada reacción del peliverde Bakugo se calló un momento, dejándose tiempo para pensar qué decirle. ¿No se acuerda de nada? En realidad no fue su culpa, le tenía tanto odio que dijo eso sin pensar. Ahora no sabía que decir sin perder él la razón. 

"Sí" pausa. "Y también la mía" le costó decir. 

De alguna forma, notó cómo los ojos de Deku brillaron de nuevo. Por una parte le molestó, pero no podía evitarlo, la verdad era aquella. 

"Gracias..." susurró Deku a sí mismo en respuesta al comentario de Kacchan. Le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?" quiso saber Bakugo. 

"Nada, no era nada" huyó de dar explicaciones. 

Se formó un silencio incómodo que duró tiempo. A lo mejor pasados cinco minutos, Izuku empezó a sentir cómo sus brazos empezaban a cansarse y su cuerpo caería sobre su compañero de nuevo. Tendría que decir que no aguantaría más rato. 

"Kac... Kacchan" captó su atención. "Es incómodo, pero no voy a poder aguantar mucho más tiempo. ¿Puedo acostarme sobre ti?" Ocultó su sonrojo ocultando su cara bajo su flequillo. 

"¿¡Ha!? No. No me toques, Deku. Y menos aún acostarte sobre mí."

"Pero me voy a cae-" 

"¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Apóyate contra la pared de al lado! ¡Yo no soy un colchón!" 

"Bueno, entonces dime en serio cómo hemos acabado aquí. No me acuerdo de nada. Simplemente he despertado aquí contigo y sé que tú no te hubieses metido por tu propia voluntad." dijo frustrado. 

' _Hemos_ ', ' _Contigo_.' Esas palabras bailaban en su cabeza recordándole la mala suerte que tenía la tener que ser el Inútil su compañero de caja. 

"Calla." dijo entre dientes, conteniéndose su ira. "Cállate o no habrá un mañana para ti". 

Deku se asustó. No lo que ha dicho, sino el cómo. Siempre le suele gritar y levantarle el puño como amenaza, pero nunca nunca le había visto amenazarle intentando no pegarle. No sabía si eso era bueno o no. Lo dejaría pasar por ahora. 

Se volvió a formar el silencio. 

Kacchan fue el primer en romper el hielo. 

"Dime" empezó a mirar por sus alrededores, "¿has mirado si había alguna salida por la que poder salir de aquí?" 

Sintiéndose útil ante él, pero intentando no mostrarlo, le informó: "SÍ, he mirado por los sitios a mi alcance, pero ocurre una cosa muy extraña" explicó. Captó la mirada de Kacchan, curioso ante lo que iba a decir. Apartó sus nervios de lado y continuó: "Mientras dormías golpeé con todas mis fuerzas las paredes de la caja, intentando activar mi Quirk, pero un aura me impedía usarlo" dijo mientras miraba la palma de su mano. 

Bakugo que estaba escuchando atento, hizo lo mismo. Levantó su mano envuelta en el grueso guante de su traje e intentó crear una pequeña explosión. Al comprobar que no funcionaba fue aumentando la intensidad de su poder, aún sin resultado. Bakugo volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Deku, indicándole que continuase. 

"Descubrí que esa aura solo afectaba al interior. Por los agujeros de los laterales probé a sacar un dedo y romper la caja desde fuera, pero dolía" explicó. 

Bakugo arqueó una ceja, sin entender bien el final. 

Deku prosiguió: "Pude activar el quirk con éxito, pero otro tipo de aura o capa me dañó la parte que saqué fuera" dijo mientras le mostraba su palma derecha. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. En su dedo índice había desaparecido la parte de guante que protegía su dedo y éste lo tenía lleno de rasguños. 

Esta vez fue Kacchan quien habló: "Es decir, alguien, seguramente quien nos ha encerrado aquí, no quiere que salgamos".

"Así es. No podemos usar nuestros quirks dentro, y fuera una capa te destroza la piel, aunque lleves protección como un guante".

El rubio no iba a comprobar lo último, Deku no miente, eso está claro.

"Hice un último intento antes de rendirme" decía Deku. "¿Ves esos agujeros de encima?" el peliverde se inclinó hacia un lado, dejando vista a Kacchan para poder ver encima suyo. Los orificios de arriba que solían gotear encima de Deku ahora caían sobre Bakugo. 

Izuku que estaba incómodo contra la pared se volvió a posicionar sobre él, a pocos centímetros de su cara. Esas gotas horribles le volvieron a golpear perturbándole la tranquilidad. 

"Esos no son agujeros para respirar" comentaba Deku. "Esas tres evaginaciones son tubos. No sé a dónde llegan ni por qué tiene diferentes colores, pero el agua que cae del segundo, rojo, me está hartando, no me dejaba dormir" dijo con sinceridad. "Pero al intentar saber a dónde llegan, la maldición que hay fuera me volvió a golpear. Esos agujeros no son excepciones, no hay salidas posibles". 

"Agghh" se le escapó a Kacchan. Miró a Deku y preguntó: "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?" 

"Bueno... pues... si al menos supiese cuándo desperté... Aquí no sabes cuándo es de día o de noche. Al mirar por uno de los orificios se ve todo muy oscuro, no se distingue nada". Suspiró. "Pero bastante tiempo..." 

"Déjame pensar en una salida con lo que has dicho" dijo secantemente. "Apóyate en la pared, así no te da el agua". 

Deku intentó hacerle caso, pero la postura resultante no eran muy satisfactoria. Se tenía que apoyar sobre un único brazo, y al rato se le acababa durmiendo con dolor. Necesitaba cambiar continuamente de lado a lado para evitar la molestia. 

Así pasaron dos horas...

* * *

Después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto sin encontrar nada, Bakugo decidió que debía dejarlo o se enfadaría muchísimo. 

Observó a Deku desde su posición y notó que el peliverde tenía los ojos húmedos y los dientes apretados. Parecía temblar encima de él. 

"Deku, ¿es que vas a llorar?" puntuó incrédulo. 

El más pequeño se sobresaltó pegando un leve brinco. No quería decirle que el estrés y el miedo por caerse sobre él le dolía más que sus brazos a punto de derrumbarse. Este era su límite. 

Intentando contener todavía sus lágrimas de miedo, pudo articular palabra: "No pu-puedo más" apretando los dientes y con la barbilla levantada, como si eso le ayudara a evitar derrumbarse. "Se me cierran los ojos de sueño. Me voy a caer".

Esa fue la primera vez que se compadeció del Inútil. Al borde de las lágrimas, Deku le miraba desde arriba, temblándole los brazos y apretando la mandíbula en una forzada sonrisa. Hizo una pausa mientras le miraba inconscientemente con la boca abierta ante su fuerza. 

Al rato decidió: "Acuéstate". 

Deku cambió su rostro a uno impactado. 

A Kacchan se le empezó a hinchar una vena en la sien por tener que repetirlo dos veces. 

"¡Que te acuestes, joder!" 

Sintió unas gotas frías sobre su pecho. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Deku llorando. ' _Al final sí que has acabado llorando_ ' pensó cómicamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo Deku en un susurro antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero. "Gracias" repitió.

Bakugo calculó el recorrido de la gota sobre la nuca de Deku y apoyó su mano encima de su pelo mojado, evitando que le golpease más.

En cambio, del alivio que sentía, el peliverde no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente, dando pequeños botes encima del rubio. Esas gotas de agua eran lo peor de todo e iba a poder descansar de ellas después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo. 

"Así no vas a poder dormir, Deku" se rió ante su incapacidad de para de llorar. 

Vio cómo Deku asentía en su pecho moviendo la cabeza y haciendo un sonido de aprobación. Con sus rostros a pocos centímetros, Kacchan podía oler el aroma de Deku sobre él. El rubio se acomodó debajo, aseguró que su mano tapaba la nuca del otro y acabaron durmiendo juntos en un profundo sueño. 

* * *

El primero en despertarse fue Bakugo. Empezó a pensar en formas de poder escapar, inútilmente. Pero no se rendía. 

Envuelto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a acariciar levemente el pelo de Izuku. Y así pasaron los minutos, sin que el peliverde lo percibiese. Se notaba que aguantó mucho tiempo sin dormir. 

Pero de golpe, Bakugo paró de acariciar al otro. ¿Por qué cojones estaba haciendo eso? Y más importante aún, ¿dónde estaba la puta gota? ¿Ya no caía? 

Como si la caja donde estaban hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, empezó a caer del segundo agujero (rojo) un chorro de agua sobre los dos. 

Del inminente golpe de agua, Deku se despertó pagando un bote sobre él y haciéndole daño en el acto, a lo que Bakugo gruñó. Izuku miró lo que ocurría y se activó del sueño. 

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué cae tanto?" dijo asustado y nervioso. 

"No lo sé" le intentó explicar deprisa. "Ha empezado a caer de golpe. Tenemos que hacer algo ya, antes de que nos ahoguemos aquí dentro". 

Deku le observó atentamente, mentalizándose para tranquilizarse como el rubio hacía. 

Ambos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista desapercibida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca me había pasado esto, pero sufro con los personajes, wuaaaa. Y siento como los personajes hahaha. I'm zorry Izuku.  
> Este capítulo creo que es hasta ahora el que más tiempo me ha ocupado.  
> Tengo que avisar que a lo mejor próximamente tarde más en actualizar porque tengo que estudiar mucho, pero como siempre estoy decidid@ a terminar la historia.  
> Hasta la vista. Xxx


	5. Fluidos de la vida

El chorro de agua caía sin parar sobre la cabeza de Midoriya, dejándole poco tiempo para respirar antes de que le volviese a cubrir la boca. Si se giraba para mirar de dónde caía se encontraba tragando agua salada de nuevo. ¡Salada! Esa cascada tampoco le ayudaba demasiado a cierto rubio debajo de él, quien le llegaba el rebote desde la cabeza verde a su cara de lleno.

En tal situación como esa, cualquiera puede perder los nervios. No era fácil de sobrellevar el agobio y la gran sensación de claustrofobia. Los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento de arrancar las peredes de esa caja, de hacer un agujero, de volarla por los aires, de rasgarla con los dientes. Caulquier cosa valdría ahora.

Así, Deku insertó un peñetazo contra la dura pared a su derecha. Al cabo que la golpeó, enseguida retiró la mano quejándose y quitándose el guante medio destrozado para mostrar un leve moretón que ya se hacía visible en sus nudillos. Al ver su intento, Bakugo supo que no tenía nada que hacer. Sus explosiones no funcionaban ahí dentro y conocía poca gente que pudiese golpear tan fuerte de lo que lo hacía ya Deku sin su Quirk, para desgracia de él.

El agua empezaba a cubrir por encima de la cintura del peliverde, por lo tanto cerca del cuello de Bakugo, quien empezaba a estresarse.

La frustración se acumulaba en su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada, dejándolo mostrar claramente en su mandíbula apretada. Se sentía incapaz de encontrar ninguna ayuda en su entorno para poder salir de allí y pronto estarían muertos, los dos.

Bakugo dejó de moverse, mirando al vacío, sin ganas de luchar más y sintiéndose bajo el título de ' _Derrotado ante la Señora Caja_ '.

Deku, quien estaba intentando sacar algo de agua por los orificios de las paredes por encima de sus hombros, también se paró y miró la expresión perdida de su compañero. No parecía que el rubio se diese cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Pensando nada y con el agua casi por su barbilla, Deku, por primera vez, vio debilidad en Kacchan. ' _¿Tiene miedo a morir? No, no era eso. Se ha rendido...algo que jamás creería viniendo de él_ ' pensaba Deku. _'De cualquier modo, no hay tiempo para eso. No le dejes morir. ¡Piensa en algo y salva a Kacchan!_ '

Sin darse cuenta, acabó con su postura de pensador: con su mano sujetándole la barbilla y la vista fijada en el infinito de la nada. Cualquiera diría que veía letritas a su alrededor simbolizando sus continuos murmullos. Para suerte de ambos no tardó mucho en que se le ocurriese algo: intentar mantener a Kacchan fuera del nivel del líquido. Se inclina hacia delante para poder agarrarle con fuerza, pero resultó ser más complicado de lo que parecía, pues tenía que levantar a Kacchan y apoyarse sobre un brazo para no caerse encima y undirlo. 

Con un brazo rodeándole el costado y pasando por su espalda, Deku hacía meros esfuerzos por mantenerle arriba. Se pegaba a él, creando algo de ayuda con su cuerpo para sostenerle, sin dejar espacio para que el agua circulase entre ellos. En circunstancias normales su -amigo- ya le habría soltado un puñetazo.

"Deku... para" oyó el peliverde. En ese instante levantó la cabeza a observarle, encontrándose de golpe con su cara a centímetros. La conocida voz de su amigo de la infancia le había creado esperanzas, sin embargo mirarle fue un grave error. Su demacrado rostro expresaba desentimiento y rendición.

No lo soportaba más. Acabarían ahogándose a ellos mismos si no hacía nada. Sus manos acabaron en sus cabellos, a punto de arrancárselos. 

' _¡Espera!_ ' brilló la bombilla en su mente."Kacchan, escúchame. Aunque no me mires, quiero que me escuches" le explicó. Se intentó alejar de él para mirarle la cara (aunque resultó bastante difícil por la falta de espacio) y prosiguió diciendo. "No vamos a morir, pero nos queda muy poco tiempo. Voy a intentar una cosa. Intenta levantar tu pierna izquierda ahora que el agua lo permite, quiero pasar por debajo". Deku esperó alguna queja, pero sorprendentemente Bakugo obedeció sin quejas ni objeciones. 

Tanto como pudo agacharse e incluso haciendo un poco de daño a Kacchan recibiendo un quejido por su parte, Deku consiguió pasar al lado de la pared, colocando su espalda contra ella y dejando más espacio de movimiento al otro. Bakugo abrió los ojos atónito y Deku pudo creer captar un brillo de esperanza en ellos. 

Aunque Izuku tenía ahora sus rodillas dobladas debajo de la espalda de Kacchan, éste era capaz de ascender del nivel, usando la fuerza de sus brazos y espalda y el rozamiento que éstos generaban contra su pared, quedando Deku en la contigua a la suya. 

Algo humillado por haberse rendido y con el orgullo destrozado, hizo todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse así, viendo cómo el agua seguía subiendo. 

El peliverde no podía pensar nada más, en esa situación había agotado todas sus cartas. Vio a Kacchan resbalar contra su pared, intentando sostenerse con esfuerzo para que no le cubriese el líquido. Se dispuso a intentar sostenerlo con ambos brazos agarrados por su cintura, pero, para variar, el rubio le dio un manotazo conforme se acercaba. "No. Dé-déjame. Puedo solo" su orgullo volvío a perecer. Sin embargo, Deku notaba por su expresión en la voz que en el fondo agradecía que le hubiese sacado de ese trance. Qué malo era conocerse a pesar de sus diferencias... A la vez que terminada la frase, en la cabeza de Izuku ya se oía 'Ojalá no fuese tan tozudo...'

"Pe-pero, Kacchan, te cansarás y no podrás a aguantar más. Acabarás calléndote sin fuerzas para volver a levantarte" intentó explicarle. 

El otro, aún con movimiento pesado se mantenía erguido. "¿¡Ha?! ¿Me estás llamando débil como tú?" Parece que hablar de más le sacó de sus casillas.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Lo primero es que no soy débil" se alteró, "bu-bueno, no tan débil. Y lo segundo es que eres tan fuerte que aprendo de t-" paró a recapacitar. Qué narices había dicho, qué vergüenza. De golpe llevó sus manos a la cara, así su compañero no le vería su inminente sonrojo. En una situación como en la que estaba ahora con Kacchan, encerrado para quién sabe cuánto tiempo, eso era lo que menos le interesa decir. Le despreciaría y le trataría peor aún, no convenía ni para su salud ni para su supervivencia. 

Le apreciaba tanto... como amigo terco, pero leal y como héroe agresivo, pero con fuertes ideales que no quería arruinar la delicada relación que tenía con él. Además, el peso del poder heredado de All Might, en cierto modo, lo campartía con él. No sentía lo mismo con ninguno de los otros conocedores de ese poder; pues Kacchan era al único que creía que le podía entender mejor y a la vez odiarle por tener que ser él, pero la edrenalina que corría por el cuerpo de ambos a cada batalla por entrenar, por superar al otro, es lo que más le gustaba de él, su rivalidad.

"Eh, Deku". El nombrado dio un bote en el sitio al sorprenderse de oir su voz. No creía que de verdad lo llamase después de decir todo lo que había dicho. 

Intentando coger valentía y mirarle a la cara, Deku hizo un hueco entre sus dedos y echó un vistazo. Kacchan enfrente de él miraba hacia abajo y volvió la cabeza a ver si el peliverde le había escuchado. Le descubrió. 

"Que mires, joder" gruñó. Izuku, en seguida, se quitó por completo las manos a mirar a su compañero a la cara. Éste le devolvía la mirada, pero parecía que Kacchan esperaba algo por su parte, una respuesta, una reacción. Pasó un rato y se impacientó: "¡A mi no, maldito Nerd! ¡Abajo!" 

¿Que mirase abajo? Le hizo caso e inclinó su cabeza. ' _Increíble, Izuku... deja de soñar de una vez_ '. Vio todo azulcristalino de su pecho para abajo. ' _Ahora sí que me siento inútil. Cuánta razón tienes Kacchan_ '. Miró a los lados para comprobar que, efectivamente, el líquido seguía cayendo, pero el nivel era contrarrestado por los agujeros que había para respirar, de los cuales el agua se escapaba y caía fuera de la caja. 

Gracias a su conversación con Kacchan y su idiotez con lo que dijo había perdido tanto la cabeza que se le había olvidado del estado en el que estaban. ¡Seguían vivos! 

Giró en busca de la mirada de Kacchan para saber qué opinaba. Al cruzarse, lo primero de lo que se percató fue del esfuerzo por el que su compañero se mantenía estable en su sitio. Admitía que no tenía buena postura, al fin y al cabo estaba con su espalda doblada porque las piernas Izuku estaban por debajo quitándole espacio. Era por eso que sentía la necesidad de agarrarlo para quitarle esa incomodidad, lo tenía delante... tan cerca....¡Le costaba no ayudarle! ¿Es que no lo sabía el otro ya? ' _Bueno'_ se dijo, _'no pasará nada por intentarlo otra vez, ¿verdad?'_

"¿E-estás seguro de que no quieres que t-te ayude?" fue más difícil de decir de lo que esperaba. Realmente le da miedo su compañero. 

"Que no" dijo sin tono.

' _Vaya, no me ha contestado tan mal_ ' se contentó de alguna forma por esto. "De acuerdo, pero pídemela si la necesitas. No te la guardes mucho tiempo". Echó su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra la pered y cerró los ojos. En seguida oyó un gruñido furioso en respuesta, el cual le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y se durmió en esa postura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compañeros... *aspira aire*... Sigo con vida. Lo siento, sé que no es el mejor capítulo ni el más largo, pero he hecho lo que he podido. Realmente quería hacerlo más largo, pero decidí que la continuación pegaría más en el siguiente capítulo. *en su interior * (¡putos estudios!). Pero hey, ahora estoy de vacaciones, podéis esperaros algunos capítulos más seguidos.
> 
> Tengo una pregunta por si alguien lo lee y quiere contestarme: el título de la historia "mente y decisión" me gusta mucho, pero no sé si cambiarlo por fluidos de la vida o algo un poco más *ejem* y a o i...  
> Es que no veo el yaoi como lo principal, pero adoro la relación de estos dos mendrugos.  
> Por eso, si tenéis alguna idea, libremente me la podéis decir. Chaooo


	6. Cadena de luz

Y en estos remotos momentos, Izuku todavía era capaz de soñar:

_Se encontraba en un lugar apagado y húmedo, sin ventanas donde pudiese entran algún rayo de luz que iluminase la estancia. Lo único con lo que el chico se podía guiar en con el tenue brillo que proporcionaba una bombilla parpadeante al final del largo pasillo de celdas. Así, Izuku dentro de una, se mostraba de rodillas con la ropa de héroe hecha jirones y con una cadena soldada a la pared que le aprisionaba el cuello._

_A su alrededor sólo se encontraba **vacío**. Provenientes de celdas contiguas se oían susurros desesperados y dementes por salir. Sin embargo, el peliverde no buscaba ninguna salida. Y eso era lo que más le dolía: rendirse y no hacer nada por evitarlo. Con la cabeza agachada y mirando el suelo no se movía. No sentía el tiempo pasar. No se preguntaba acaso si seguía vivo._

_Tras lo barrotes, al fondo del corredor un leve movimiento_ _se empezó a notar, contrastado por la bombilla, y a llamar la atención de los otros prisioneros. Pero esto no molestó a Izuku, quien continuaba observando el mísero piso. El contraste de la alta figura que se acercaba cada vez más desde el fondo del pasillo era desapercibido por el chico. Se escuchaban los largos pasos continuos y se veía crecer la sombra a cada parpadeo de luz. Los internos, de pronto, se callaron. Ya no habían pasos._

_Por primera vez, Izuku sintió algo: **incomodidad**. Levantó la cabeza a mirar al frente y pudo notar cómo sus huesos y músculos se quejaban por haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma postura. **Dolió**. La persona que vino estaba de pie tras los barrotes mirándole. A Izuku le tomó unos segundos poder enfocar bien antes de descubrir quién era._

_Vestido con una camiseta blanca que le venía grande y unos pantalones holgueros, All Might se alzaba entre la oscuridad, contrastado por la parpadeante luz que provenía de su costado. Le miraba tirado en el suelo, arrastrándose para acercarse a él. Al ver una cara conocida, Midoriya sintió electricidad de esperanza por su cuerpo. Una electricidad de ilusión que recibió por desconocida porque la perdió hace mucho tiempo._

_Tras haberse desplazado un escaso metro, notó una presión en su cuello que no le dejaba continuar. Se paró en el sitio y levantó la mirada hacia su visitante. All Might le observaba. No había ruido alguno, ni siquiera proveniente del resto de presos. Cuando All Might rompió el silencio, Izuku se sobresaltó en el sitio ante el cambio de ambiente._

_"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, joven?"_

_Izuku le miró y se quedó impactante. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar con esas palabras? ¿Qué significaban?_

_Miró a su alrededor y se percató de nuevo a su situación encerrado allí, donde no podía hacer nada... Nada era una palabra poco útil, ¿verdad? "Útil"... Eso es. Quería demostrar a cierto rubio que era útil. Y quería salvarlo de situaciones como en la que estaba_ _él_ _ahora._

_"Si no sabes la respuesta más te vale despertar" pronunció All Might. Midoriya empezó a comprender sus palabras._

_Se arrastró al fondo de la celda y con la poca luz que tenía estudió su atadura a la pared. Había una tabla de metal atornillada a la pared de la que salían dos cadenas que se cerraban en sus muñecas. No veía fallo alguno, pero esta vez no se iba a rendir. Empujó, tiró y siguió observando las cadenas hasta que se fijó en una pequeña fisura que salía del agujero que había hecho un tornillo al clavarse en la pared... Por fin. Agarró esa parte de la tabla que se levantaba y tiró con sus máximas fuerzas (o las que le quedaban). Al instante, notó ceder un poco el enganche y le animó a seguir con su tarea. De un nuevo empujón, la tabla se despegó y, de la grieta, una **luz** blanca llenó el lugar dejándole sin visión, pero no antes de ello, el peliverde se giró y vio a su maestro sonriéndole. All Might la habló y Midoriya, aunque no le oyó, leyó sus labios y decía: 'despierta'. Pronto lo vio todo blanco._

Deku abrió los ojos, cansado por el sueño que acababa de tener. Le resultó agotador que no le haya servido de nada dormir sin poder despertarse renovado y con energías. ' _Despertarse_ '... Se acordó de lo que le había inspirado All Might.

"De-Deku..." inmerso en sus pensamientos no se percató de que le llamaban.

Con una lentitud notable por el agotamiento, Izuku giró la cabeza hacia el susurro. Con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y haciendo fuerza contra ella con sus brazos temblorosos y cansados, Kacchan estaba apunto de caerse. "¡Kacchan!" dijo por instinto dando un brinco en el sitio y agarrándole por los hombros. Bakugo en cuanto sintió que le agarraba se dejó caer agotado sobre Deku. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y en especial los brazos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sosteniéndose porque no había ninguna pista que le mostrase qué hora era, pero no era imbécil y sabía que tenía un límite, lo que pasa es que era difícil romper su orgullo.

Midoriya pasó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de Kacchan, de forma que Kacchan pudiese descansar con su cabeza apoyada en la pared de detrás. Observó cómo el rubio cerraba los ojos de cansancio, respirando agitadamente por el sobreesfuerzo y temblando de dolor con cada roce, pero no se quejó en ningún momento. De verdad que estaba cansado, ni siquiera le dijo nada para molestar al peliverde.

"Deberías de haberme llamado antes" le riñó, pero con tono cálido, sabía que Kacchan nunca cambiaría. Sin embargo en la mente de Bakugo cruzó el pensamiento: ' _Estabas durmiendo_ '. Deku, ajeno al esta frase, continuó su charla. "Ponte a dormir. No te soltaré"

En susurros Kacchan consiguió pronunciar: "Más... te vale," y acabó con un "Deku".

Izuku rió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada contra la pared y mirando el techo de la caja. Ahora le toca a él estar despierto mientras Kacchan dormía.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba muy lento (o al menos eso creía) y el continuo sonido del agua cayendo se le empezaba a clavar en los oídos. Se había movido un par de veces para acomodarse, pero no cambió la postura. Observaba los tres agujeros del techo sin nada que hacer, cada agujero rodeado por círculo con un color diferente: rojo, negro y azul, en ese orden. El rojo no paraba de expulsar agua, pero... ¿para qué servían los otros?

"Ahhh" dejó soltar Izuku en su desesperación, de nada le servía pensar en ello ahora. Lo ha hecho durante tanto tiempo que ya ni se acuerda en qué momento empezó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Kacchan y lo observó dormir en sus brazos.

Su respiración volvió a su normalidad, pero durmiendo era tranquila y suave. Era una imagen que no convergía con Kacchan y a Deku le entraba la risa de pensar en ello. Sin embargo y por ello, no apartó la mirada. Recordó su sueño. Recordó lo el **vacío** , recordó la **incomodidad** y recordó que su cuerpo **dolía**. Pero solo recordó, porque observando a Kacchan se dió cuenta que todos esas palabras desaparecían. Con un **compañero** en la celda no podía haber vacío; con un compañero a quien **conocía** de años no podía desconfianza que le resultase incómoda; y con un compañero que se **respetaba** no podía haber dolor.

Con ese reflexión, Deku comprendió que la **luz** de la liberación de las cadenas era **Kacchan**. Las palabras de All Might resonaron en su mente: ' _Si no sabes la respuesta más te vale despertar_ ', ' _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, joven?_ '

Levantó la cabeza al frente, mirando a nada. ' _Qué voy a hacer ahora..._ ' De nuevo miró a Kacchan. ' _Voy a salvarle. Vamos a salir de aquí_ '.

De súbito, el pensamiento se vió acabado por un silencio profundo. Algo no iba bien. Deku miró a donde se suponía que caía el chorro de agua, pero no encontró ninguno. Se puso nervioso, eso no podía acontecer nada bueno. Kacchan seguía durmiendo y no quería despertarlo. De pronto, vió caer por el rabillo del ojo un nuevo chorro de líquido transparente. Su chapoteo resonó fuertemente y salpicó a sus alrededores. Sin embargo, Deku se percató que caía en una posición diferente, más alejada de Kacchan, y por consiguiente, que caía del tubo de color azul. ' _Vale, vale, me parece que sí voy a tener que despertar a Kacchan_ ' entre sus nervios consiguió pensar.

Sacó uno de sus brazos de la espalda de Bakugo y la acercó a sus hombros para comenzar a zarandearle. "Hey, Kacchan. Despierta, Kacchan". Tenía un sueño profundo, pero no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la verde mirada nerviosa de Deku. Por consiguiente miró a su alrededor y no vio nada extraño, así que volvió a Deku.

Parpadeó un par de veces para espabilarse y gruñó mientras se reincorporaba en su sitio contra la pared: "¿Qué cojones pasa, Deku? ¿Por qué me has despertado?" Al estirarse haciendo fuerza para sostenerse notó algo extraño en el ambiente. No sabía el qué. ¿Era la textura de la pared? No ¿Sería cosa de él? Tampoco, sin duda algo había cambiado.

Deku se percató de sus pensamientos y le aclaró. "Es el chorro de agua". Kacchan le miró inmediatamente sorprendido por ser tan transparente ante él. Debía reconocer que eso le asustaba un poco. Deku prosiguió con su explicación. "Antes salía agua del tubo rojo, de pronto paró y comenzó a salir del azul. Pensé que era importante decirlo porque no sabemos cómo funciona.

Bakugo asintió con la cabeza. "¿Crees que será también agua?" preguntó.

"No lo sé. Por lo menos se parece al primero" respondió y seguidamente se irguió en su sitio con los brazos estirados, dispuesto a recoger un poco del líquido con sus manos y probarlo.

"¿Qué haces? ¡No la pruebes!" Kacchan soltó un manotazo a las plamas de Deku antes de que pudiese probar el agua que había recogido. Bakugo se aseguró que no había más líquido en las manos de Deku y luego le miró furioso. "¡Sabes que puede contener veneno! ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Porque solo hay una manera de averiguarlo". Kacchan le contempló. Solo podía ver determinación y firmeza en los ojos de Deku.

Tras una pausa, habló: "Mierda, Deku. Sabes que yo también pue-"

"Kacchan, al dormir tuve un sueño" le empezó a contar con valor. "En él estaba All Might y me preguntaba si sabía qué es lo que debía hacer. Aunque tardé un tiempo en descubrir qué es lo que intentaba decirme, conseguí saber qué era" le miró a los ojos carmesí de su amigo de la infancia. Kacchan podía verse reflejado en ellos. "Lo supe mientras dormías. Descubrí que la luz de salida que ví en mi sueño eras tú. Recuerda lo que nos dijo All Might: gana para salvar y salva para ganar. Por eso mi victoria es salvarte, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo. Me salvaste del asalto de los villanos a la escuela, ahora es mi turno de salvarte a tí".

"Tsk" agachó la cabeza con una mueca de disgusto. El pelo le tapaba los ojos pero Deku le escuchó hablar. "¿Sabes...? Yo también soy un héroe... No tienes que devolverme nada por salvarte. Lo haría cualquiera".

"No, no lo haría cualquiera". Kacchan detectó movimiento del agua a su derecha avisándole que Deku se había movido. Para cuando fue a agarrarle y avisarle que no lo hiciera era demasiado tarde. Deku sabía que le tiraría el agua de las manos tantas veces como haga falta, así que se había estirado todo lo posible desde su sitio, ayudándose con el brazo apoyado en la pared, y ahora llegaba a beber directamente de debajo del chorro.

Kacchan había esperado que tomase dos tragos o tres, pero al ver que no dejaba de tomar del líquido le tomó del brazo con el que se apoyaba y tiró de él para alejarlo del chorro. "Deku, ya. No tomes más".

"Lo siento, es que después de tanto tiempo rodeado de agua salada ésta me sabía muy bien" explicó. Después de cavilar sobre el asunto estaba convencido de que no era agua envenenada. "Se puede beber, estoy seguro".

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Los efectos te pueden llegar más tarde".

"No sabía a nada y entraba muy ligera. Normalmente cuando el agua tiene disuelto algo en ella se hace más espesa o tiene un leve sabor a algo diferente". Ansioso por beber más después de tanto tiempo, Deku se dirigió de nuevo al chorro.

A Bakugo, el momento se le hizo esperar, pero no podía quejarse. La boca se le resecaba cada vez que pensaba en beber algo. Hasta ahora, todo el agua que habían tenido era salada y el instinto de beber lo reprimían. Sin embargo, teniendo por fin agua potable accesible era un deseo hecho realidad para los dos. Era difícil retener el sentimiento de sed cuando veías a tu amigo tomar tanto como podía. ' _Joder, he dicho_ "amigo"'.

Deku se apartó para respirar. Había tenido tanta sed como hambre en estos últimos ¿días? que se le olvidó respirar. Miró a Kacchan y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a acercarse, pero ,como era de esperar, la apartó. Quiso probar por su cuenta: estiró los brazos para hacer un cuenco, pero no llegaba; se estiró, pero no llegaba; se ayudó con las palmas apoyadas en la pared, y seguía sin llegar. Izuku encontró gracioso sus intentos, porque seguía siendo igual de cabezón. Cuando le vió pensando en otra forma de alcanzar el chorro, Deku le ofreció de nuevo la mano. Kacchan la miró y luego le miró a él. Parece que no aguantaba más su sed y decidió aceptarla con un gesto de irritación. No obstante, cambió a una sonrisa burlona al escuchar la risa de Deku a su lado.

Midoriya tiró de Kacchan hacia el agua y lo vio devorar con ansías. Le caía el agua por la barbilla, dando paso al pecho. Cerraba los ojos para que el agua no le cayese dentro, pero al no ver sacaba la lengua en su busca. La tomaba en grandes bocanadas moviendo sus suaves labios... ' _¡Deku! Ugh, ¡no pienses eso!_ ' Al pensamiento le siguió un sonrojo por toda la cara, por idiota. Justo en ese momento, Kacchan deja de beber para tomar aire y le mira... y eso por imbécil.

La mejor opción de Midoriya fue mirar a otro lado para no autodescubrirse. Bakugo ni se molestó en preguntar qué pasaba, seguía teniendo sed y se giró de nuevo a beber. Cuando Deku volvió a escuchar el agua caer irregularmente se giró y se obligó a calmarse y a no mirar de nuevo la escena. No sabía qué le había pasado, él no pensaba en esas cosas.

Al cabo, Bakugo volvió a su incómodo lugar en la caja y Deku volvió a acercarse a tomar unos tragos más. El peliverde retornó al lado de Kacchan, con sus rodillas por debajo de él, impidiéndole acomodarse.

"Si quieres te puedo sostener y así duermes otra vez" ofrece Izuku.

"Puedo yo solo. Deja de hacer cosas por mí y duerme tú. Eres el que menos ha podido dormir de los dos".

Al pensar mejor en ello, Deku comprobó que era verdad: se le cerraban los ojos del sueño. En el principio, fue él quien tenía que sostenerse por no caer encima de Kacchan, y después, pasó más tiempo sujetando a Kacchan del que él había podido dormir con un molesto sueño. No obstante, no culpó a Kacchan por no dejarle dormir, para nada. Bakugo aguantó más su peso de lo que lo hizo él. Fue más fuerte que él y no tenía culpa de la situación en la que se encontraban. Solo pudo dormir bien una vez. Fue cuando Kacchan le dejó dormir sobre su pecho, pero se le hacía muy remoto y lejano aquel cómodo momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí dentro? Ojalá del agujero de color negro caígan pequeños trozos de comida, aunque tan solo fuese un mísero trozo de pan mojado. El sueño y el hambre eran los principales problemas de Deku ahora mismo. Así que decidió empezar resolviendo el primer problema, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y hacia el lado, acabando apoyado en la esquina de la caja y con Kacchan enfrente de él. Comprobó primero que su amigo se desenvolvía solo y, seguido, cerró los ojos agotado. ' _Amigo_ ' pensó Deku, ' _me ha salido solo_ '.


	7. Antes de la tormenta

Al parecer de Kacchan, pasó alrededor de una hora desde que Deku se apoyó a dormir. Comenzaba a sentir los brazos temblarle de dolor y las piernas entumecidas por no haber podido cambiar la postura en mucho tiempo. Sólo pensar que tenía que necesitar la ayuda de Deku otra vez le ponía furioso.

Miró a su derecha, donde dormía el nombrado contra la pared. Ese peliverde es capaz de todo, y quien mejor lo sabía era el propio Kacchan. Siendo un Quirkless ha llegado a la altura de Kacchan, o más. Lo odiaba, pero le daba un motivo para mejor, para hacerse más fuerte. En el fondo sabía que ambos dependían de la rivalidad del contrario.

Sin embargo, en estos precisos momentos, necesitaba despertarlo, no aguantaba más su peso. "De-Deku" casi ni se oyó el mismo. Tenía la garganta seca y todavía le quemaba la sal que había acabado en sus labios, en los ratos donde acababa tragado por el agua. "De-ku" maldecía su sueño profundo. No tenía otra opción que dejarse caer para alargar un brazo hacia él.

Cogió aire y se hundió en la salada agua. Dejó de ver su alrededor. Por suerte, tactó pronto el brazo del otro y le presionó mientras aguantaba la respiración.

No tardó mucho en notar cómo una mano aparecía delante de su cara, esparciendo burbujas en su busca, para agarrar su brazo y jalarlo fuera del agua. Al golpear la superficie, Bakugo tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ansioso. Mientras Deku le veía respirar irregularmente, lo acomodó en sus brazos con un gesto inquieto.

"¡Kacchan! No aguantes tanto hasta llamarme" le reprochó. "Te conozco desde hace demasiado. Sé que siempre vas a intentar llegar a tu límite" El peliverde observaba con sus firmes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación al rubio entre sus brazos. "Prueba a respirar más profundo" aconsejó. Kacchan le devolvía la mirada con roncas respiraciones y estudiaba los ojos que le miraban fijamente.

Tenía claro que odiaba que le mirasen con afección, como si no pudiese valerse por sí mismo, pero no supo encontrar alguna intención mala oculta tras ese destello celeste. Si Kacchan no conociese a Deku, hubiese pensado que ese peli verde no podría hacerse valer solo y, en cambio, Kacchan sabe que no hay mejor contrincante que él.  _ ' Qué irritante eres, Nerd. ¡Deja de mirarme así o te lanzo un puñetazo!' _

No obstante, ese puñetazo se vio interrumpido por otro pensamiento, uno con bastante necesidad. Aunque tenía la garganta seca, pudo articular palabra: "Agua" casi en un leve susurro. Deku le seguía mirando y no parecía haberle escuchado. "A-agua, Deku. Agua". El peliverde despertó de sus pensamientos de un brinco y le ayudó a alcanzar el chorro al fondo de la caja. "Ah, sí, sí. Claro" se dijo a sí mismo con el propósito de despertarse. Al fin y al cabo estaba durmiendo hace cinco minutos.

Los bruscos movimientos al levantarse le producían un intenso dolor articular y superficial, especialmente en las partes que más tiempo han estado bajo el agua. No pudo contener el quejido al estirarse hacia adelante para poder llegar al chorro y, para desgracia de él, el Inútil lo percibió.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa, Kacchan?"

Bakugo prefirió ignorar la pregunta y dedicarse a beber. El agua le alivió el dolor de garganta, pero no era curativa, su cuerpo ardía de dolor a cada movimiento.

Al ser atraído hacia Deku, tuvo que apretar los dientes para sostener su voz. "¿¡Qué te duele, Kacchan!? Así no podemos colaborar juntos para encontrar una salida".

"No se te pierde ni una, ¿eh?" a Kacchan le fastidió que el Nerd fuese tan observador. "No me pasa nada. Preocúpate por tí".

Deku se vio obligado a cerrar la boca. Sin saber cómo agarrar a Kacchan sin hacerle daño, lo acomodó en sus brazos y seguidamente se preparó para mantenerse despierto el tiempo que hiciese falta para que su compañero recuperara fuerzas

El agotado rubio cerró los ojos, sin percatarse en la mirada de Deku fija sobre él. Se notaba que tanto él como Kacchan habían perdido peso. De vez en cuando se oía algún rugir de tripas. Si Deku tuviese que calcular, teniendo en cuenta que seguían vivos y sin desmayarse continuamente por la falta de alimentos, llevarían encerrados cinco días.  _ 'Menuda manera de entretenerte para conservarte despierto' _ se dijo.  _ 'A este paso, cuando duermas, solo tendrás pesadillas' _ .

* * *

Habrán pasado al menos diez minutos desde que Kacchan se quedó roque. Le tranquilizaba verle dormir a mientras pensaba en la situación. Sin embargo, esta vez se percató de algo más.

El rubio había tenido la máscara puesta desde el principio y ahora se lograba notar unas nuevas marcas rojas por debajo de ella, todo a lo largo de su cara. Agachó la mirada a su pecho, solo para confirmar su teoría. 'Imbécil, ¿¡cómo no habías pensado en eso!?' se insultó enfadado. '¡Después de todo el tiempo que has tenido..! Normal que le doliese todo el cuerpo'.

Kacchan ha estado mucho más tiempo y en mucha más cantidad sumergido en el agua que Deku. El dilema estaba en que era salada. Esa sal se había adherido a su piel y, a falta de agua limpia, le había formado notables rozaduras por el cuerpo, especialmente en los lugares donde más rozaba la ropa.

' _¡Tiene que quitársela o empeorará aún más!_ ' era lo que pensaba. _'Kacchan no va aceptar, así que tendré que aprovechar mientras duerme'_.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue intentar liberar su brazo derecho de debajo de la espalda de Kacchan. Pero, supuso un problema: le era imposible sujetarle con solo un brazo, por consiguiente, se hundía. Así que no le quedó otra opción más que probar a inclinarse y arrancársela con los dientes. Por un momento, creyó que sería una buena idea.

Miró al rubio y se inclinó hacia él, no sin antes coger valor en ello. A pesar de su decisión, a medio camino, vaciló al encontrar incómodamente cerca su cara a la de su a-a-amigo ( _ 'Sí, eso es: amigo _ ' ). Turnó sus ojos de la cara a fijarse concretamente en su boca. En ese instante se alejó rápidamente y dió sacudidas con la cabeza.  _ ' No, no, no. ¿Por qué desde que entré con él me ha pasado esto varias veces? '  _

Tras haberse calmado giró hacia el rubio y se quedó pensativo, contemplándole inmóvil. Quizá pasó alrededor de cinco hasta que despertó de su trance para dedicarse otra vez a la misión del antifaz.

Negándose a tratar de quitárselo con la boca otra vez, probó a moverse en el sitio e intentar sacar su mano, de nuevo sin éxito. Deku sabía que no le quedaba otra…

Para no alarmarse, cerró sus ojos con firmeza y no poder ver a Kacchan. Estaba a dos centímetros de la máscara cuando escucha: "¿¡Qué cojones haces mientras duermo, Deku!?"

Se para en seco, siente un fuerte calor recorrerle su cara y se aleja de él excusándose. "¡Kacchan! No es eso. Para nada. Es que estaba pensan-"

"¿Pensando qué?" interrumpió el explosivo.

"Pensando que…" agachó la cabeza y su tono cambió a grave. Continuó: "Pensando que deberías haberme dicho que estás herido". Ante el prolongado silencio de Kacchan, Deku siguió: "Siempre te lo callas y lo soportas todo tú solo. No sé si es porque no confías en mí como héroe o si crees que te estoy subestimando".

La voz triste de Deku le dejó sorprendido a Bakugo. Es cierto, sabía desde el principio que la sal le había dejado heridas por todo el cuerpo y sí, no quería que Deku lo supiese. Sin embargo, no era ninguna de esas razones por la que no se lo contó. Era sencillamente por su propio resentimiento, por su propio orgullo de héroe. Sentía que lo mejor era contárselo para que le dejase en paz ya de una puta vez, antes de que explotara de verdad.

"Deku, no-" frenó ante la debilidad de su voz. Con eso no contaba él.

Desafortunadamente, Deku lo notó. "¿Necesitas agua?" preguntó.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.  _ ' Mierda ' _ se oyó en su mente.  _ ' No es agua. Se me cierra la garganta ' _ . Intentó disimularlo, pero sin resultados.

"No te lo he contado por lo que tú cr-crees" maldijo su doliente garganta. "¿Có-cómo puedo convertirme en un héroe si-si tengo que ser salvado por otros?" sus ojos se sintieron calientes y apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Se rindió en intentar controlar su voz. "¿Sabes? Al estar a punto de ahogarme, de lo que más miedo sen-sentí no fue de morir, ¡sino de no haber podido cumplir el sueño de ser un héroe! Y, sin embargo, me siento igual a-ahora. ¡No puedo hacer nada!" las lágrimas le traicionaron, corriendo por sus mejillas. Se sentían molestas y odiosas al dejarlas ver a Deku. "Hubiese sido diferente morir con tu sueño realizado".

No pasó ni un segundo cuando recibió un duro golpe en la frente. Deku le atravesaba con la mirada y no supo qué hacer ante lo sucedido, ¿acaso el peliverde estaba enfadado con él? Se percató de un líquido rojo que caía lentamente de la cabeza de Izuku y, pronto, él también lo sintió deslizarse sobre la suya.

Deku, intentando controlarse, dijo en palabras simples: “Quítate la camiseta”.

Kacchan hubiese preferido que le gritase o le hubiese dado otro golpe, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, parece que Deku perdió por fin los nervios con su compañero: "¡No sé porqué piensas que no puedes ser ayudado para convertirte en un héroe!" le echó en cara.

Antes de que le gritase más, Kacchan le contestó: "¿¡Qué otra forma de evolucionar y valerse por sí mismo, consiguiendo los objetivos por tu cuenta!? Nunca sabrías qué puedes y qué no puedes lograr hacer".

"Al contrario" le estaba asesinando con la mirada. "Ayudando y dando la vida en ello conseguirás más fuerza de las que imaginas". Deku hizo una pausa, respetada por el silencio de Kacchan. Bajó la cabeza y ocultó su cara tras el flequillo. Esta vez habló mucho más calmado: "Yo creo que otro deber de ser héroe es saber cuándo parar y dejarse ayudar. Si no fuese así, grandes héroes cómo tú estarían extinguidos" alzó la vista y Deku se fijó en los intensos ojos rojos del otro, mostrando los suyos verdes. "Se puede decir que estoy con una futura leyenda encerrado en una caja anti-peculiaridades" mostró su sonrisa tierna.

“Chisk” la voz de Kacchan casi ni se escuchó. “¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir ganando tú? ¿Por qué siempre puedes ayudarme y yo a ti no puedo?” temblaba de nuevo.

En la cabeza de Deku saltaron chispas. Ahora se sentía hipócrita. No era culpa de Kacchan que las condiciones le desfavoreciesen, pero Deku siempre ha sido el que ha ayudado. Bakugo, lo único que podía hacer, era no preocuparle por más cosas. ' _Por eso no quería contármelo, porque solo empeoraría la situación_ ' razonó en su cabeza.  


“Lo siento…” decía Deku. “Soy un hipócrita. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en que tú estuvieses bien, pero no me percaté en que tú también pretendes lo mismo… Como cualquier héroe”.

“Mpf” le resultó cómico, sabe que Deku tiene su lado sensible. “Te lo dije: siempre subestimándome”.

“Sí, sí, me disculpo” admitía Midoriya. “Pero tenemos que hacer algo con esas heridas. Es mejor que te quites la camiseta o la sal te rozará más”. 

Kacchan resopló con paciencia y volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando su cuello claramente visible. “Adelante” dijo.

Deku parpadeó un par de veces. “¿Eh? ¿Qué?”

“La máscara” inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto. “Quítamela. No puedo mover los brazos: me duelen y los tienes sujetos”.

“¿HAH?”

“Calla y hazlo, Nerd” una ceja se le movía de la rabia que sentía. “Solo te voy a dejar la máscara, así que date prisa”.

“Va-vale, Kacchan” respondió Deku aún inseguro. 

Kacchan giró de nuevo la cabeza, dejando espacio para que sea más fácil agarrarla con la boca. Ésta sería la tercera vez que Deku lo intentaba de ese modo. ‘ _ ¡Qué vergüenza! _ ’ se dijo antes de acortar distancias. ‘ _ No mires a otro sitio, especialmente a su boca _ ’. 

Con los ojos centrados en el antifaz, Izuku se agachó. Quería intentar centrarse lo mejor posible para que durase poco la acción. Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba, su propia nariz le tapó el camino que debía seguir. La mejor opción era tantear con su nariz, buscando la de Katsuki, para guiarse. Eso no fue lo complicado, lo difícil venía ahora.

“Kacchan, te voy a lamer”. Kacchan oyó tan cerca su voz que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Esperaba que Deku no lo hubiese notado.

“Que sí, pero hazlo ya” gruñó.

Llegó a ver cómo Deku abría la boca y sacaba la lengua en busca de su mejilla. Pero al sentir la extraña sensación, cerró los ojos y se revolvió en el sitio, incómodo.

“Quédate quieto o no podré encontrarla” Deku dijo, para colmo de Bakugo.

“Grrr” obtuvo por respuesta.

En el interior, Deku se rió, pero sabía que no era, para nada, el mejor momento para reírse en voz alta. Kacchan le estaba permitiendo algo a Deku (a De-Ku) que creía imposible. Le estaba dejando hacer algo que el propio Kacchan no quería...  **gbiybjaosmoeunit**

Sin entretenerse, Deku percibió un salto en la piel, lo que reconoció como el borde del antifaz. Haciendo un poco de fuerza en la lengua, la pasó por debajo para así agarrarla con los dientes. Tenía tanta prisa por culpa de los nervios que, al tirar de ella, se quedó con un trozo entre los dientes. 

“Lo siento, Kacchan. Voy a intentarlo una vez más”.

Con la prueba anterior de base, le fue mucho más fácil encontrarla, agarrala y despegarla de la piel, esta vez con éxito. Conforme se la quitaba, Kacchan no puedo evitar soltar pequeños gemidos. La máscara que había llevado durante tanto tiempo sin poder quitársela se había pegado a su irritada piel y le dejaba heridas a su paso. 

Deku escupió el antifaz colgando de su boca a un lado y miro a ver cómo estaba Kacchan. Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron mucho. Sencillamente se podía describir como si llevase una segunda máscara roja, con rozaduras más severas en los bordes.

“Prometo que no voy a estar más encima de ti, pero, por favor, avísame en estos casos” la voz de Deku salía rasgada.

Bakugo, sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para mucho más. Le miró con los ojos entornados y dijo con pocas ganas: “Trato. A cambio, tú también tienes que dejarte ayudar”. No se le olvidó añadir: “Pero sólo hasta que salgamos de aquí”.

_ ‘Claro, ya me lo temía yo…’ _ dijo la inconsciencia de Izuku. Pero le era suficiente.

Casi apunto de cerrar los ojos, a Kacchan le surgió una duda: “¿Tienes sueño?”

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. “No, no, no” contestó negando con las manos. “No te preocup-”.

“¡¡De-Ku!!” amenazó con su voz ronca. “Si mientes te vas a-”

“Está bien, sí,” Deku se dio cuenta de que ya iba a romper la promesa que acaban de hacer. ‘ _ Es verdad, casi la lío _ ’. “Sí, tengo sueño” y añadió enfurruñado: “Desde hace mucho”.

“¿No se te ha ocurrido ninguna forma con la que podamos dormir a la vez?” le preguntó Kacchan.

“He intentado pensar algo, pero sin ninguna idea” se encogió de hombros.

“Yo tengo una”. Deku se asombró y le escuchó atento. “Si te apoyas en la esquina que tienes a tu izquierda puedes apoyar la cabeza”.

“Pero así no puedo sujetarte bien”.

“Calla y escucha, Inútil”. Siguió explicando: “Ya lo sé. Si te apoyas en la esquina no llegas a mis piernas, pero si ese brazo que las sostienen lo pasas por encima de mi abdomen  puedes agarrarme igual. Inténtalo” sugirió.

“Vale, espera. Primero paso este brazo sobre tu vientre y te agarro de la cintura…”

“Sí. No hace falta que cambies tu brazo izquierdo, solo mueves el derecho”. Ante la inseguridad de Deku de sujetarle por la cintura añadió: “Si quieres dormir más te vale agarrarme fuerte”. Al instante, notó los brazos de Deku ceñirse a su cuerpo. ‘ _ Lo que hay que aguantar … _ ’

“¿Y ahora?”

“Dejas caer mis pies y te apoyas en la esquina”.

Y así hizo… pero había un problema.

“¿Esta postura no es incómoda para ti?” preguntó Izuku al ver la nuca de Kacchan doblada en una postura extraña contra la pared que tenía detrás. “Yo me puedo apoyar, pero tú no”.

“Zoquete, es que no hemos terminado. Se supone que ahora te agachas para que yo pueda llegar a descansar sobre tu hombro” le insultó molesto.

Deku no supo qué decir ante esa idea. Tener que descansar sobre él hace unos días atrás supuso un ambiente incómodo y demasiado tenso. Esperaba que con Kacchan en su hombro no ocurriese lo mismo, porque no había otra solución.

Siguió los pasos de Bakugo y luego se posicionó nuevamente sobre la esquina. Cuando antes la cabeza de Kacchan le llegaba por la axila, ahora le había alcanzado el hombro.

Sin darle importancia, el rubio recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Izuku. Se revolvió un par de veces para acomodarse y: “Ahora calla y duerme. No pienses más” amenazó enojado.

El peliverde nunca pensó que podría volver a dormir con tranquilidad. Quería darle las gracias, pero recordó la palabra ‘calla’ y supo que mejor era no hablar. ‘ _ Hehehe, nunca cambiarás _ ’. Cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la pared, sin pensar nada más, tal como le ordenaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me ha hecho largo, me he emocionao' :)  
> En consecuencia el siguiente capítulo será más corto.


End file.
